Sweet Nothing
by Janellere
Summary: She's been in love with him for a year now - and although they talked quite often at school, she never got to tell it to him. Highschool!AU Jackunzel.
1. Smile for me

No matter how much Jack irritates me, he always remembers to fix it. I don't know if he does it on purpose, but he does.

Yesterday it was his and Hiccup's idiotic remarks and me trying to deal with it with grace. Actually, Jack started it, because when he sees my small drawings I finish on breaks sometimes, he compliments them, but then he saw me doodling. My doodling usually contains people and my doodles of people are only too much lines and wierd-shaped things instead of hands, feet, head and torso. He said something about too much lines around and asked why he has a cross on his face. Hiccup didn't say anything, but sitting there simply included him.

I couldn't tell him it's because it's him and I just don't want others to know so I make the sketch that messy. So I tried to explain the cross thing.

Jack made some stupid remarks and it was slowly driving me mad, but I was always serene person, so I smiled tauntingly and said: "Well, then try it yourself!"

He teased about me trying not to smile and trying to hide it by turning away from them when I wanted to say something to Merida, and although I would hit him with frying pan if I could, I wasn't able to stop the smile from making its way onto my lips and I was pretty sure I blushed.

I was never really sure if we're friends or not. He was always "the friend of my best friend's friend". After one year of knowing Jack, I found out he was a bit egoistic or arrogant sometimes, but I also saw he can be a great friend, kind and supporting. He just loved to make jokes and sometimes it went out of his control. Ignoring the fact I never felt completely comfortable around him, I had strange mood yesterday and it just irritated me.

. . .

Today, there was some extra lesson of Music for all of the class. Teacher told us we can play whatever we want on Youtube, so there was some really awful music annoying me and then there was my red-headed friend who did nothing but complain, because she didn't like the music, either. And I had to listen to all of it.

_COMPLAAAIIIIN!_

I tried to ignore both music and my pissed off friend and draw, but it was quite hard. Hiccup talked with her and when I wanted to know what did he tell her – because he looked at me while talking - she refused to tell me. _COMPLAIN_ was all I heard from her that lesson and I was really annoyed.

So when she talked to her auburn-haired friend again, I didn't even bother to find out what they were talking about, I just looked at her. And right next to her I saw Jack grinning at me like: _Come on, smile for me_. And I smiled, because it was hard not to smile at his grin, and moreover, I just earned my personal smile from him.

But apparently he wasn't satisfied, because he sat just like the redhead with imitation of her serious look and I bursted in laugh. _Jerk._

No matter how much he irritates me, he always remembers to fix it.


	2. Ordinary day, ordinary talks

The beginning of the second grade of high school brought many new things and many comfortably familiar things. I just hoped all those changes will be for the better.

Today was the first Geography of this school year and I couldn't be happier. Maybe I was a bit nervous, too, but I knew my nervousness will last no longer than till the lesson starts. We just had to sit the same way we did the last year.

I ran to the lockers, got my Geography notepad and slowly hurried back. Hurried because I was eager to know if we sit the same way and slowly to avoid deciding where to sit if we don't. Of course, it wouldn't be such a big deal, but unlike other subjects, on Geography I shared my desk with Jack.

Same classroom, same teacher, same seating plan. It sounded logically.

. . .

I took my chair down and tried to look absolutely normal and fine, not like I am the happiest person in the world. But it still didn't impede me to act like usually. I smiled at Jack and said: "Hi."

"Hi," he smiled back.

We sat down next to each other and he asked: "Have you studied for Spanish?"

We had some vocabulary to revise and I knew that if teacher chooses me to be examined, I will be in a lot of trouble, because I did milion other things like painting, baking cupcakes, helping with housework or revising Maths, but I totally forgot about Spanish.

"Eh… no."

"Then no one has! No one studied Spanish! Ooooh yeah." He was so happy it surprised me. And I realized everyone is in the same trouble as me.

"How was your French?" I asked in return and he shrugged.

"Same as usual. Boring."

He didn't seem to have something interesting to say, so I started to tell him my tragical story about my French and how I survived with grace. "We had to talk about one place we visited on holidays. In french, of course, and for five minutes – " he made that _ouch! _expression, "and without breaks." He gave me a terrified look, only to change it into a grin. He was never much into studying.

"And you were somewhere on holidays?"

I smiled, because once again we started our favourite topic – travelling. On Geography. How apt.

"Yes, I was in Bulgary."

"Is it good there?" he wanted to know.

"Well, if you want to lay on the beach all day! But I'd like to go somewhere higher if I could." (Because of the beautiful northern nature, but he already knew that. We really talked a lot about travelling last year.)

"Somewhere higher you say? Norway? Iceland? Or Arctica? Because you can't go any higher," he chuckled.

"Maybe Arctica is too much," I chuckled too. "What about your holidays?"

"I was in Vienna with my parents and – you should've seen us! I was playing with my sister on the garden and I threw the ball over the hedge to the neighbour's and then I had to get it back and so I put a paddle and a cue together - a cue! - and then there was that damned dog and…"

He definitely speaks too fast when he gets excited.

Jack was born prankster and troublemaker, but I was determined to make him laugh, too. But storytelling is quite hard when you have to laugh and talk simultaneously.

"At the time I was alone at home on holidays, I was incredibly clumsy. I broke like half of our appliances. No really – when I wanted to bake cookies, pushed too hard on the blender, and so we don't possess a blender anymore." I tuned in my voice like it was tragical romance story and it really worked. He barely breathed and was almost crying. "Oh and then, there was an unique hoover – not so unique now."

Between laughing and gasping for a breath, I almost heard something like: "Stop – it."

I really didn't know what was so funny about it, but I definitely wasn't going to realease him so soon. "I somehow dropped the bowl with dough, and so we almost had glass-flavoured cookies."

When he caught breath and was able to speak (but even then he was still laughing), he said: "Ooohh, women – never leave them alone in the kitchen."

"Hey!" I poked him with elbow and we started to laugh again.

"Are you having fun?!" a sharp voice asked, and we went totally serious. Neither of us realized the lesson started – until now. We both opened our notepads, but before starting to make notes, I wasn't able to resist sharing a smile with Jack.

He frowned like _only a smile? _and then he gave me a perfect stupid smirk.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is how my Monday usually looks like. I hope you enjoyed it :) Sorry it took me so long to post it. And sorry about mistakes.<em>**

**_Do you want me to add some story from the beginning of high school? Something like "Getting to know you better" story? Or "The first day" story? Or both?_**


	3. Looking for memories (Past)

**Hey guys! I'm back with new chapter! In this one, Rapunzel looks back to the beginning of her first year at the grammar school, when she didn't know Jack, but she was soon going to meet him for the first time.**

**Well, I think I said a lot. Enjoy and let me know what you think about it :)**

* * *

><p><em>One year<em>_,__ one__ month and few days ago_

_31st August, Sunday evening_

I just came back from tea shop, where I was with Merida in order to ‚relax' a bit, but it was no good. Mer never worries about anything – I, on the other hand, was really nervous. I tried singing at the top of my lungs, because that usually helped, but my thoughts slipped away and I was thinking about my new school again, not realizing I was still singing the same song over and over.

I didn't want to go to high school. I was perfectly fine with my old one.

I was nervous, but curious at the same time. This was my chance for new start. My chance to be more… myself. There was a new school, new subjects, new classmates, new high-school life, all awaiting for me to explore it. Maybe I was overthinking, but my last thought before falling asleep persuaded me – I was looking forward to my new school.

* * *

><p><em>1st September, Monday morning<em>

I ran out of my home. _Why are artists always late? I was punctual last years, so what has changed?_

I came just in time. I barely went through the main doors and Merida appeared, raging. "Rapunzel Corona! Where the hell were you?! We're going to have the worst seats possible now!"

"I'm sorry."

"Well, sorry can't get us better desk!"

"Mer, calm down. Before arguing about seats, we should find our classroom."

I took us a while to find classroom 18, this school seemed to be more of a museum than an ordinary school. It had three buildings, which were connected with a bridge over the street, incredible amount of stairs and showcases. Showcases everywhere. They were filled with leaves, cones, stones, stuffed animals, skeletons, spiders, snakes in pickle, posters, maps or models of space rockets. One doesn't need a lot to get lost or scared there.

Our classteacher was maybe even stranger than the school itself. Right after he welcomed us at the grammar school, he started to tell us that we have horrible timetable, the worst combination of teachers possible, how we're going to have bad marks and that it'll be really hard, that not everyone is going to stay there.

He wished us good luck and let us go, because the lesson was over. I sighed with relief, smiled at Merida and we went to the doors. Everyone seemed to want to leave the school as fast as possible.

I saw a flash of red as my new classmates hurried out of the classroom in front of me. I realized I didn't even take a good look at them, but I guess I was too occupied with everything else. And I was going to get a perfect occasion to study them for three days, because we were going on a get-to-know-you camp.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later<em>

"…You will be separated to groups of four to accomodation. Did I forgot something? Oh! Yes. Dinner is at 7 o'clock…"

I wasn't really interested in listening to the teacher's speech and I was also quite curious who was there with me. _Why not look around a bit? _There was Merida standing on the opposite side of the gathering, her arms around her waist as she tried to keep herself warm, her hair less crazy than usually because of the rain. Then, a lot people I haven't ever seen, then some I knew from before. An auburn haired boy, probably the friend Mer told me about earlier. A gap. Teachers. Another people in soggy clothes.

Then my heart skipped a beat.

My eyes fell on the strangest, yet the most beautiful face I've ever seen. He was around my age, but his clear features made him look a lot younger. His black jacket and dark blue hoodie contrasted with very, very pale skin and almost white hair, his lips looked like he's always cold and even from this distance I could see his eyes were as icy as winter itself. He had his hands in pockets and leaned his height onto left leg in very casual pose. There was that „something" in him that was… different. _He doesn't even look like an ordinary human being and you're telling me he's my classmate? _I thought.

He was too busy listening to the welcome speech to notice me and a part of me was telling me he'll be too cocky to notice me some other time. He looked like a textbook snooty, self-important and always right teenage boy. I sighed on the inside.

I knew it wasn't true, but I was too stubborn to admit it. I didn't want to like him. It was stupid and strange, but looking back I realize it was probably because there was always someone to prove to me love isn't worth it. That dating someone isn't for me. My rational self tried to persuade me he will be all what I've just written, but there was also my other self, who realized I was going to like him no matter what, and that self told me he was intelligent, kind and even joker.

And that was the time I started a little bit of fight with myself. One part of myself told me: _He's stupid. He's arrogant. He's not for you. He doesn't even notices you. Don't like him._

And the other told me: _He's smart. He's kind. He's beautiful. He's fun to be with. You'll see. Love him._

Those selves were arguing over and over and I didn't know what to do. My feelings were mess.


End file.
